


RC9GN: Possessed [OneShot]

by ZendPixie



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Gen, Possession, Power Balls, Violence, howard being kinda heroic tho, i sorta wrote on christmas eve cuz it was boring, orbs, some depressed randy at the end, sorcerer orbs, spoilers in tags whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZendPixie/pseuds/ZendPixie
Summary: What if Randy didn't snap out of the Power Ball controlling him in time?What would happen then?Would they unleash a danger greater than The Sorcerer himself?Could I ask any more questions?Read and find out![This is an Alternate Take on the episode "Winner takes Ball"]





	RC9GN: Possessed [OneShot]

**Author's Note:**

> I was seriously trying me best here, not just with the story, but mostly with keeping the characters' personalities the same :v  
> So if they seem at least a TAD ooc, I'm really sorry :v  
> And if you find any mistakes or bad grammar or anything like that, I don't mind you pointing them out, as long as you're not being a jerk about it :v. Just keep in mind that English isn't my native language, and that the possible errors weren't intentional.  
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated!

Another blast of energy shot in the hole. And yet again it missed it's target. Green blasts like this kept on continously shooting in the hole dug in Mt Chuck, almost all of them missing their intended target - an Evil Cyborg corrupted by the power of a Chaos Pearl.  
_Almost_ all of them missed their target.  
One of the blasts finally hit The Cyborg, right in The Orb located in his chest - his power source.  
And that seemed to be enough to weaken him - since the blast was connected to another Power Ball, the power was practically being forced out of Julian.  
Unfortunetly, the wielder of the second Power Ball is a hero, almost completly corrupted by the ball's darkness.  
It hurt, to say the least. The corrupted goth was littearly screaming at the possessed hero to stop.  
\- NO STOP! NO MORE!! - he begged  
Our hero however, was too corrupted by the orb. It made him a power-hungry maniac, completly forgetting that he used the ball to save people in the first place.  
\- Yes more... So much more..  
The Ninja kept on sucking the power out of Julian. He seemed to be addicted to power at the moment.  
\- With this, I'm even more powerfull than The Sorcerer!! - he exclaimed with glee, the power corrupting him further  
He finally decided to stop torturing the goth, by sending a final blast of energy that sent The Cyborg flying out of the hole.  
He lay on the cold, hard ground for a while, completly drained out.  
That is, until another Chaos Pearl rolled itself towards him.  
As soon as he noticed this, he picked the ball up, while laughing with joy. A short stout boy came after him shortly afterwards. He looked like he just ran a marathon.  
\- Hey.. - he wheezed - ..That's mine.  
\- Not anymore~ - Julian grinned  
Suddenly The Ninja jumped out of the hole, the ball glowing brightly in his hand, the same as his eyes.  
\- Taste my power!! - he shouted, as he shot a blast of green energy towards both Julian, and his best friend.  
Howard and Julian gasped when a blast of green lightning came straight towards them, and made a huge explosion.  
The Cyborg made it out of there just in time, but Howard being Howard wasn't fast enough. Luckily, the explosion wasn't deadly or anything, it wasn't even that strong, but enough to knock him out.  
Randy seemed oblivious to the fact that he just nearly killed his biffer. He honestly seemed oblivious to everything besides getting his revenge on Julian and gaining Ultimate Power. As soon as he noticed Julian escape he ran right after him and started attacking with his orb, Julian counter-attacking with his.  
Howard woke up a couple minutes later. He sat up, and started watching the fight from far away.  
He tried to put together everything that just happened - digging contest, hypnosion, power balls, Evil Cyborg, Cunningham getting corrupted...  
It was.. A lot to take in honestly.  
Especially the "Cunningham's Corruption" part.  
' _Cunningham, what the juice did you do.._ ' he thought.  
He tried to run towards the fight, to stop his friend before it's too late.  
Meanwhile Randy was shooting blasts from the ball towards The Goth. With the use of many rocks sorrounding the area and his enhanced speed (thanks to his cyborg suit), Ghoulian had just enough protection from The Ninja's attacks. After a short while of dodging and hiding, The Goth decided it was a perfect moment for a counter-attack. And he was right - he cought Randy off guard and sent him flying backwards, along with some large pebbles of the tall rock he was standing on.  
The tyrian-haired teen got up almost instantly, rage glowing in his eyes along with the hideus green.  
\- STOP HIDING YOU COWARD!! - he yelled, his voice deeper and darker than usuall, filled with absolute hatred  
He looked around - the goth was nowhere to be seen. 'I can just destroy that fool now and get this over with' he thought as he cracked a wicked smile that noone could see, thanks to his mask.  
But little did he know, that Evil Julian was just buying time to create a portal to The Land of Shadows.  
He wanted to throw The Ninja in there, finally getting rid of the one thing standing in his way to world destruction.  
Soon enough, the corrupted hero found the corrupted goth behind some rocks. He smirked and exploded the large boulder Julian was hiding behind.  
His smug attitude changed soon however, once he noticed that right next to The Cyborg was a portal to The Land of Shadows. Now it was Ghoulian's turn to be smug.  
\- Hah! You really think you can beat me with a stupid wormhole?!  
\- Oh, I just opened your one-way ticket to a world of darkness~  
Randy growled.  
' _It's on_ '.  
Howard was sweating like crazy. Just a little more though, he could already see green lights smashing against each other.  
Once he finally made it to the battle field, his jaw almost dropped. His best friend was about to finish The Cyborg for good. Julian was standing next to the portal, holding his arm and panting. His suit was so broken, it looked like one blow of the wind could shatter it to pieces.  
Randy wasn't too far away, maybe two feet in front of him. He was grinning malliciously, holding firmly onto the power ball, which was glowing like crazy.  
\- Any last words before I send you to oblivion?  
Howard couldn't beleive it - his friend didn't sound like himself at all - he sounded like a power-hungry psychopath.  
Julian took a glance behind himself. He looked back at the corrupted ninja and grinned.  
\- See you in hell.  
He then jumped backwards into the portal.  
Randy's eyes widened - this wasn't supposed to happen. That fucking coward ran away again.  
Randy almost jumped into the portal after him, but Howard was there to stop him.  
He held his friend tightly around his stomach, trying to ignore his biffer violently thrashing against him.  
\- LET ME GO! - he yelled aggressively. Howard almost winced from how dark he sounded.  
\- He's not worth it!  
\- I don't care!! He needs to DIE!!  
\- Ninja please! You're not evil!  
Randy's scarf was now right next to the portal. Julian was then dragged down by the snake-like creatures. He took this opportunity to grab the ninja's scarf to prevent himself from being pulled further. Howard now had to hold his friend even tighter to not lose him.  
The Corrupted Ninja was now being pulled both ways. That's when some ghostly clone of the ninja started ripping away from him.  
Just like how Evil Julian came to be.  
That 'second ninja' looked like an exact clone of the original one, except the red stripes in his suit were replaced by green ones and his eyes were glowing a sickening green. He looked ghostly at first, but he started gaining more and more matter as he ripped further off of Randy.  
Howard could only guess that was painfull - in the middle of the process his bbf let out a loud, painfull, bloodcurling scream. The stout boy only tightened his grip and turned his head in another direction.  
After a painfull while that seemed to last an eternity, Randy was succesfully exorcised from the Ball's Evil.  
Both Randy's sprang in opposite directions.  
The "Evil Version" of Randy sprang straight into the portal with Julian still holding his scarf. Normal Randy however, sprang backwards onto Howard.  
After that the portal closed, and the last thing they could hear was the maniacal laughs of Evil Randy, and terrified sounds of Evil Julian.  
The two Best Bros sat up. Neither of them said anything as they watched the portal close, and stare at the wall after it closed. They were sitting like that for solid 6 minutes.  
\- What have I done..? - The Ninja finally broke the silence, but spoke hardly above a whisper.  
\- It's not your fault. It was the ball - Howard tried to cheer his friend up. Unsuccesfully.  
\- Howard, I'm a monster.  
\- You know that's not true. You were only trying to save everyone, but it just got a little out of hand.  
Randy didn't respond to that. Instead, he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Howard could see tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.  
He sighed. He knew what had to be done. He outstretched his hands in front of his friend. Randy pulled his head up a bit to take a glance.  
\- Come 'ere.  
The tyrian-haired threw himself in his friends' arms and hugged him tightly, the stout boy hugging back. Randy didn't bother to hide his tears anymore and started crying loudly in his friends' shoulder.  
With Evil Julian in another dimension, the hypnosis stopped working on the citizens, and confused, they started leaving Mt Chuck. Thankfully they were too dizzy to notice their hero crying on the battle ground.  
They had just unleashed another Villain out in the world.  
And he might be The Greater Evil The Nomicon warned them about.


End file.
